1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of warning systems and more specifically relates to an automobile emergency vehicle warning display system for passenger vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Emergency vehicles such as fire trucks, ambulances, and police cars frequently must reach an emergency situation as quickly as possible. To facilitate their travel from one point to another location they use warnings systems such as flashing lights and sirens. Even with these warnings systems many motorists are still surprised to see one of these emergency vehicles approaching them from behind, from either the left or the right, or from in front of them. The surprise may be caused because they couldn't hear the sirens due to listening to audio devices while driving. They may also have obstacles to their line of sight so that they cannot see the flashing lights of the approaching emergency vehicle.
Emergency vehicles, such as police cars, ambulances and fire engines, when in an emergency state, travel at a high rate of speed and, usually, do so through crowded streets and roadways. Laws require that other motor vehicles immediately give the right-of-way to the emergency vehicle. The driver of the motor vehicle then must be aware of the approach of the emergency vehicle within a suitable time to safely allow this right-of-way. Motorists become aware of an approaching emergency vehicle in an emergency status via flashing lights, sirens, and horns.
A substantial number of motorists are involved in accidents each year because they were not aware of an approaching emergency vehicle which has the right-of-way in all situations. In 1998, according the National Safety Council, there were over 32,000 accidents involving ambulances, fire trucks, police cars, and other emergency vehicles. It's a big problem with modern cars, vans, SUV's, and trucks featuring sound-proofing, 8-speaker 100-watt factory installed stereo sound systems, high volume air conditioning fans, cell phones, and the like. It is desirable that public safety be enhanced, yet not intruding on our comfort level that we have come to expect with modern vehicles.
Thus, there is a need for a warning system in motor vehicles to alert drivers of approaching emergency vehicles. Many motorists simply do not hear sirens as soon as they should which poses danger not only to themselves and passengers, but also to the emergency vehicles and their passengers rushing to arrive at an emergency location.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,061,402 to Robert Lawson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,404,351 to Dennis Beinke, and U.S. Pub. No. 2002/0008635 to Jimmie L. Ewing, et al. This art is representative of warning systems. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, an automobile emergency vehicle warning display system should provide a motorist with visual and auditory warnings that an emergency vehicle is approaching and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable automobile emergency vehicle warning display system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.